1. Field of the Invention
Illustrative aspects of the present invention relate to an ink jet recording apparatus (ink jet printer) which realizes the miniaturization thereof by improving the arrangement (particularly the arrangement of ink tubes) which supplies ink to recording heads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ink jet recording apparatuses are, as being well known, configured to form an image on a recording medium such as a recording paper by ejecting ink droplets toward the recording medium using a recording head.
For example, an ink jet recording apparatus described in patent document 1 supplies ink filled in an ink cartridge to a recording head through a tube having flexibility and performs printing while allowing the recording head to perform scanning. By miniaturizing or eliminating an ink tank which is moved together with the recording head in scanning, a head unit can be miniaturized and, at the same time, a drive device which enables scanning by the head unit can be also miniaturized.